


Art: Francesca

by mekare



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portrait, Post-Canon, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: This was made with a more recent photo of Ramona Milano as reference, and is what I believe Francesca would look like after a couple of years, maybe more settled and confident in herself.





	Art: Francesca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/gifts).




End file.
